Jasper Whitlock and the Alliance with Rome
by percylupin
Summary: When Jasper Whitlock's mate goes missing, he is ready to tear apart America looking for her, but when he runs into an amnesiac Roman, things get complicated. Jasper must learn to work with his sworn enemies, the very people who tortured him and killed his family, in order to find Andrea and save the world from Gaea before she destroys Olympus. Sequel to Andrea Jackson and the Major
1. Chapter 1

**This is the prologue for the sequel to Andrea Jackson and the Major. I am currently working on the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

Jasper wiped the black blood from his lips. His golden eyes flashed around the clearing. All that remained of the two dracanae were piles of golden dust. Jasper stood and brushed the dust from his shirt. He had fed. He could return to camp now. He turned and ran, the wind rushing past him. It took only a matter of seconds to reach Camp Half-Blood. Another second to be in front of Cabin Three. And that was where the problems started.

Jasper took in a deep breath. Andrea's scent was everywhere. But something was wrong. Her scent was hours old. That couldn't be right. Jasper had left her here when he had gone to hunt. He had been gone three hours, and there was no trail leading away from the cabin.

Jasper didn't bother knocking. He burst into the cabin and stared in shock at Andy's empty bed. This wasn't good. This was so not good. The only thing comforting Jasper was the slight flutter he felt on Andy's side of the bond that let him know she was still alive. It was quiet, but her heart was still beating. Jasper ran out of the cabin into the Big House, moving to knock loudly on Chiron's door.

The old centaur had recovered well from his injury in the Titan War and was walking perfectly fine. He opened the door only to be met with a frantic vampire.

"Andy's gone." It was the first time Jasper had said it aloud, and the words made his dead heart shudder. "She just vanished!"

"Are you sure?" Chiron asked seriously, any trace of geniality he may have had on his face completely gone.

"Yes!" Jasper nearly yelled. "Her scent is old, and there's nothing leading away. Someone took her!"

"Alright," Chiron said calmly, resting a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "We'll find her." Chiron grabbed a cellphone and tossed it to Jasper. "Use that to call any vampires you think could help. I'll get in touch with some older demigods on the outside. I'm sure they'll help look.

Jasper nodded. He flipped the phone open and turned it on. He dialed Peter first. His half brother and childe would be the first to know. He called the Cullens next, then Demetri. The tracker vampire and he had been friends for a long while. Since the war against the Romans where Demetri and Felix and escorted two vampire children of Hecate to aid the Greeks.

With all his calls made, Jasper turned the phone off and made his way back to Cabin Three. He lied down in Andy's bed and buried his face in her pillow, inhaling her scent. He would start looking for her at dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fixed an error someone pointed out to me.**

Jasper frowned as Rachel Dare, their resident Oracle sat next to him. Two days. It had been two days and there was still no luck in finding Andy. Jasper could just barely feel the weak flutter of their bond somewhere deep in his chest.

Rachel rested a hand on Jasper's. She was a close friend of Andy's, and, as such, had become close to Jasper as well.

"She'll be okay," Rachel said soothingly, squeezing Jasper's hand. She was never bothered by Jasper's coldness. "Andy's tough."

"That doesn't make me worry any less." Jasper stared off into the ocean. Andy was always trying to get him to swim in it with her. "I can't help it."

"I know." Rachel smiled serenely. Her head turned to look completely at Jasper. Her eyes seemed even more brilliant than usual. "Find the boy who is missing a shoe. The Lost Hero will return her to you."

Rachel blinked and frowned. She shook her head and leaned it against Jasper's hard shoulder. He knew she could never remember what she said when she went into one of her trances. They were much unlike his coven-sister Alice's visions. He wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders and held her gently. Perhaps it wouldn't be quite so hard to find his missing mate.

* * *

"Are we almost there?" Jasper asked the son of Iris who was steering the flying chariot.

"I think a few more miles," Butch replied. The muscular boy was clinging tightly to the reins of the pegasi, his rainbow tattoo rippling on his bulging muscles.

Chiron had called Jasper and Butch in on a mission to collect three errant demigods. All three were several years over the age of claiming that Andy had established as a part of her reward after the Titan War last summer. Jasper couldn't help but wonder what had taken the gods so long to claim these children.

A sudden wind storm knocked the chariot askew. Butch quickly managed to right them before anything detrimental could happen.

"There!" Jasper shouted, pointing at the demigods, fighting off the wind. "They're fighting anemoi thuellai!"

Butch angled the chariot down towards the side of the Grand Canyon, but Jasper didn't have the patience for that. He leapt from his position and landed on top of an anemoi thuellai, only to pass right through it. Jasper growled as he hit the ground, flipping back onto his feet in a flash. He hated storm spirits. He blinked once, and they were gone. All that was left was three scraped up demigods.

"Are those flying horses?" the scrawny boy asked, pointing behind Jasper. The vampire glanced behind him. Butch had landed the chariot and walked up to stand beside Jasper.

"Pegasi," Jasper said. He reached a hand back and scratched Blackjack's nose. That particular pegasus would only let Andrea and Jasper himself ride him. "Where's Gleeson Hedge.

"The venti took him," the blond demigod said. "He's gone."

Jasper frowned at the term the boy had used. _Latin_. Could he be? No. Chiron wouldn't have sent him after Roman demigods. But Gleeson had said one demigod had just shown up out of the blue-

"They're called Anemoi Thuellai. Storm Spirits." Jasper looked the three demigods up and down. The scrawny one was definitely hispanic. The way he had talked...possibly from Texas. The girl had short, choppy brown hair with feathers braided in. Her eyes were multicolored, and she was definitely Native American. Jasper thought possibly Cherokee, though it was hard to tell. She definitely wasn't Quileute, which was a relief. The other boy was blond and reminded Jasper painfully of his past. Of a time of pain and torture.

And he was missing a shoe.

"Who are you?" Jasper demanded, looking intently at the blond boy. "Where is Andrea?"

"Who?" the Native American girl asked. "We don't know who Andrea is."

"My name is Jason Grace," the boy said. "I can't remember anything else. I'm sorry. _I_ don't know who I am, and I'm pretty sure I don't know an Andrea."

Jasper could feel his rage building up in himself. Rachel had said the boy with no shoe would lead him to his Andy. Perhaps it was in the boy's missing memories. Jasper had felt that he wasn't lying about that.

"The rest of your names?" he asked gruffly.

"Piper McLean," the girl said.

"Leo Valdez," said the scrawny boy.

Jasper scowled at them all. They would lead him to Andy. He knew that, but there was something up with the blond boy. He reminded Jasper of Jakub. He looked so similar. Jasper could almost mistake them for each other. But this boy had a scar on his lip where Jakub hadn't. This boy had a freckle on his nose where Jakub hadn't. Jakub had held malice in his eyes while the boy's only held innocence. And, most importantly, Jakub was dead. Jasper had killed the man himself.

"We need to get them back to camp," Jasper said to Butch. "It's not safe here."

Without another word, Jasper turned and climbed into the chariot. He couldn't look at Jason Grace. It hurt too much.

"Come on," Butch told the three demigods quietly. Jasper could still hear them. "We should go."

"What's his problem?" Piper, the girl asked.

"That's not my place to say," Butch replied, ushering them to the chariot.

"He looks like he wants to kill me," Jason said.

 _I only want to kill the memories_.

"Cut him some slack," Butch said. "He's looking for one of our camper's who's been missing three days now. It's really eating the Major that he can't find her."

"Who?" Jason asked.

"His girlfriend. Andy Jackson."

* * *

"This is so cool!" Leo shouted gleefully. He turned to Jasper. "Where are we going?"

"Camp Half-Blood," Jasper replied. "It's a safe place for kids like you."

"Aren't you like us?" Piper asked. "You can't be much more than three or four years older than us."

Butch snorted.

"Try ten times your age," he laughed. Jasper rolled his eyes at the son of Iris.

"How?" Leo asked, seemingly even more eager. "I mean, you don't look any older than eighteen."

"I'm physically nineteen, thank you," Jasper said. He was outwardly scowling, but on the inside, he didn't find this scrawny boy too bad. "I'm 163 years old."

"But you don't look that old," Jason said.

Jasper glared at him. He couldn't get over the Jakub look-a-like. "I'm a vampire Jason Grace. We're immortal."

"Do you eat people?" Leo asked.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at him. "I used to," he said calmly.

That seemed to end all questions about vampires. All three newbies seemed uncomfortable with the knowledge Jasper had given them.

"So, what does the half-blood in Camp Half-Blood mean?" Piper asked.

"I think it means demigod," Jason answered before either Jasper or Butch. Jasper bit back a snarl. That boy set all his dead nerves on fire. "Half god, half mortal."

"But that's crazy!" Piper exclaimed.

"You are in a chariot pulled by flying horses with a vampire," Jasper snarled. He had no patience for this. Why would Chiron send him of all people? He needed to be out searching for Andy. "The Greek gods exist. You three are the results of them fraternizing with mortals."

Piper seemed to accept that. Or she was too scared of him to argue.

"Are you both half god?" Leo asked, not at all perturbed by Jasper's low snarl.

"I'm a son of the goddess Athena," Jasper said, he tightened his grip on the chariot. "And no, before you ask, I do not know who your godly parent is."

Leo seemed a little put out, but Jasper didn't let it bother him. He needed to get back to camp. To get back for the search for Andy. Lightning flashed. Jasper jolted as it struck the chariot. The left wheel burst into flame. Jasper looked back. More storm spirits. His week just kept getting better and better.

"Butch!" Jasper shouted over the roaring winds. "Land this thing!"

Jasper grabbed onto the three younger demigods and pulled them close to him. If worst came to worst, his nearly indestructible body could shield them.

"Aim for the lake!" he shouted to Butch.

The chariot was falling fast. Butch just barely managed to get it over the lake before they crashed. Jasper took the brunt of the impact, the other demigods shielded by his body. The chariot was in shambles around them. Will Solace was going to be so pissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, uh...Hey, guys. I feel kind of like a jerk for not posting in forever. I actually don't know when the last time I posted was, so, yeah... I'm really sorry about that, but life kind of got in the way. This year has been insane with school, and for awhile, I didn't really have any urge to write. I received a review the other day asking about this story, and it kick started me back into writing, so thank you to that person. You rock.**

 **This chapter is just Jasper and Leo. I find Leo is kind of the oddball out, and I felt Jasper, who is definitely a loner, in his family and with others, would really be able to connect with that, so this is a lot of bonding between the two of them. In the next chapter, Jasper will join up with Peter and Charlotte, from _Twilight_ , to go searching for Andy.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Jasper glared harshly at the ground in front of him. A son of Jupiter? Really? What were the chances? Just like Jakub. Jasper shook the thought off. Jakub was from his past. He needed to stay buried. Just thinking of him had the back of Jasper's calves aching, even though they'd been healed for nearly 150 years. Leaves rustled softly behind him, and Jasper took off towards the sound. It was rare people came this far into the forest. In fact, no one had been to this part besides him and Chiron since the war. Jasper stopped at the base of the cliff.

Scrawny, little Leo Valdez stood with his hand against the cliff face. Next to him stood a great metal beast. The bronze dragon. Jasper stepped forward. It had been awhile since he had seen it. It had gone back into the woods after Beckendorf's death in the Second Titan War.

"I should have guessed the fire user would be the one to tame the metal dragon," Jasper said, stepping into the clearing. Leo jumped, his back pressed up against the dragon's neck. "I assume you saw what it did to Jake."

"How'd you know about the fire?" Leo mumbled, ignoring Jasper's statement.

Jasper tapped the side of his nose. "It's a certain smell." He walked forward. "I'm shocked you've come here."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

Jasper stepped forward and took Leo's wrist. His skin was like the sun compared to Jasper's frigid skin. He pressed the Latino's hand to the rock. "Breath fire, fire user."

Jasper pulled his hand back quickly as Leo let the flames free from his flesh. The rock heated quickly and created an outline of a door. Jasper pushed it and it creaked open. The dragon was the first one to enter. Jasper followed close behind, a tight smile on his lips. He had spent many sleepless nights in here.

"What is this place?" Leo asked, following Jasper into the open room.

"We called it Bunker Nine." Jasper ran his fingers over one of the scarred wooden work tables. "The last time it was used was before the Civil War."

The door shut behind them. Jasper could easily make out Leo's fidgeting. Right, mortals couldn't see in the dark like him. He reached over and flipped a switch. A combination of fluorescent lights and torches lit the room. Leo looked around in amazement. The metal dragon climbed up onto his platform. Jasper smiled. He could easily remember everyone's excitement the first time it had been activated. The automaton had stood guard around the camp since the war with the Romans until it went haywire almost fifteen years ago.

Leo was looking around in awe, his jaw hanging open. His head whipped around from one thing to the next, quick enough Jasper was sure he'd give himself whiplash. He looked like a child on Christmas morning, unable to decide which toy he wanted to play with first. Leo ran to a wall covered in blue prints. Jasper watched him come to a stop in front of a small sheet, one with a Greek trireme sketched onto it.

"I know this ship," Leo said. He turned towards Jasper so fast he wobbled on his feet. "I drew this when I was a child. It's in my dreams."

Jasper stepped up next to him. He looked down at the sketch. "I remember this," he said, tracing the lines with his fingers. "When I was still human, our Oracle came here. She sat and drew this." Jasper pulled his hand away. "At the time, we thought it would be something to help us win the war, but no one could ever successfully build it." Jasper smiled at Leo, his eyes crinkling. "You come back from your quest, and it may just finally get built."

Leo's smile was enough to blind a child of Apollo. The innocence behind it reminded Jasper of Andy when he had first met her. She was more jaded now, had every right to be. Leo would become that way too. Jasper himself had been a happy-go-lucky child of seven when he had first come to Camp Half-Blood.

Leo turned back to the drawing, pointed at the masthead. "That's Festus."

"Who?" Jasper asked.

Leo pointed behind them at the snoozing metal dragon. "Festus," he said, simply, as though it were a fact of life. Jasper couldn't help himself. He burst into laughter.

* * *

Jasper had stayed with Leo for nearly the entire night. In the early morning, Jasper handed Leo the magic tool belt they had been grabbing things from and watched him attach it around his waist. Leo finished tying it and turned towards Jasper, his back leaning up against one of Festus' newly reattached wings.

"You're not going to see us off?" he asked. He shifted uncomfortably. Now he was no longer working, it was like he wasn't comfortable in his own shoes.

"I'm meeting my brother and his wife." Jasper stuck his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. "They're helping me with the search."

"For Andy?"

Jasper nodded, a frown twisting his face. "Good luck, though. And if you need me..." Jasper grabbed the handful of drachma he kept in his pocket and handed them over to Leo. "Just make a rainbow, through one in, and tell Iris you want to talk to me. She'll know where to find me."

"Thanks." Leo rocked back and forth again. He shoved the drachma in his tool belt. The teeth biting his bottom lip brought blood rushing to it. It held no appeal to Jasper. Out of nowhere, Leo burst forward and wrapped his arms around Jasper's waist.  
Thanks," he whispered again.

Leo's anxiety and nerves bounced around Jasper's mind. He wrapped Leo in a hug of his own. "What for?"

Had Jasper not been a vampire, he would have not heard Leo's sniffle. "For not being scared of me. For not judging me or hating me without getting to know me."

Jasper rubbed Leo's back once, twice, before releasing him. He didn't speak, but he let Leo feel his acceptance and understanding. Words were not needed. Leo's eyes sparkled and another smile lit up his face as he took in Jasper. Jasper let a rare smile slip out for the young boy who reminded him so much of his own brother.

"Go," Jasper said. "I have faith in you, and if you need anything..."

Leo nodded eagerly, darted in for another quick hug, and scampered off with Festus. Jasper watched him run towards the others for a few minutes before darting off in the other direction. Peter and Charlotte were waiting for him on the border, and it was never a good idea to let those two get bored.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so I'm not super happy with this chapter, it's more of a filler. It's also been more than six months since I last updated, and you guys deserved something. I actually think my writing may have improved a bit, so that's something.**

 **I'm really sorry about how long its been since I posted anything, but writing started to lose its appeal for me awhile ago, and anything I did manage to scrape out was sub par at best. I would rather not write at all than publish something I know isn't my best, so I stopped writing. Recently, my creativity has come back to me, so hopefully I can get cranking with this story. I hope.**

 **Be that as it may, I also have an extremely insane schedule, so all updates will be entirely sporadic.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The plains of Montana were empty. The bison had run off, sensing the three vampires approaching from the east. Jasper stopped in the center. Peter and Charlotte came up behind him. Two days and not even a hint of Andy's existence. It was like she had faded off the face of the planet. The horizon was empty, not even a cloud in sight. A deep breath filled Jasper's dead lungs. He closed his eyes as he released the air.

"Y'alright there, brother?" Peter's cold hand landed on Jasper's equally cold shoulder, squeezing tightly. "It's only been a few days. We'll find her."

Jasper shrugged off the hand. He didn't answer. He didn't have to. Peter knew him better than anyone else living. Better than even Andy or Chiron. He took another deep breath, this time scenting the air. Nothing. How could someone disappear so entirely without leaving even a trace of scent behind? It was impossible, even for a vampire. Some higher immortal power had their hands in this.

Jasper turned his head just enough to catch Peter's eyes, a mix of red and grey. Peter had never been against sucking dry a few criminals. Peter nodded, and Jasper took off across the plains. As he ran thoughts flitted through his head.

What were the odds that an amnesiac Roman would show up at Camp just after the disappearance of his mate? The son of Jupiter had something to do with Andrea's disappearance, and Jasper would find out what, even if he had to raze New Rome itself with his bare hands.

* * *

The motel they had stopped in looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months. Jasper swatted the dust bunny away from his face. He was sat on the lumpy bed, legs crossed in front of him. Wet curls dripped into his face, water droplets pooling on his high cheekbones. The shower shut off, and Peter walked out, dropping down beside his the silent vampire.

"Something's bothering you," Peter said. "Something apart from Andrea's disappearance." Jasper turned his head to glance at Peter's anxious face.

Jasper had first met Peter during his captivity in New Rome. During the last war between the Romans and the Greeks. Peter had been so young, barely four years old and the only son of Minerva that had ever crossed the borders of Camp Jupiter. His captors had sent Peter down to Jasper with food and water once every day. They couldn't let him die, not with all the information they could torture out of him.

Peter was the only nice thing Jasper could remember from his time there. The little boy who was bullied and abused all because his he was the son of a maiden goddess. Jasper had befriended Peter, and, when he made his mistake, he took his half-brother with him back to Camp Half-Blood. Some of the others hadn't understood, but Chiron took one look at Jasper's desperate, beaten face and agreed to let little Peter stay. Years later, after Jasper had forsaken Camp Half-Blood and been turned by Maria, Peter, now twenty-three, came looking for him and accepted the bite to spend eternity by his brother's side.

Over the years, they had come and gone as they pleased. Peter running from Maria with his mate Charlotte, and Jasper following them only to end up leaving to join the Cullen Coven. They always came back to each other, though, and they had never lost the bond they had formed in the prison cell under New Rome.

"It's the Roman boy," Jasper said, his voice barely above a whisper. Peter could hear him just fine. "What are the odds that he shows up with two Greeks three days after Andy goes missing. You can't tell me there's nothing suspicious about that."

Peter was silent for a minute, face dark at the thought of his old home. "You think she's there?" he asked finally, black eyes glaring at the floor in front of him.

"I think that's where she'll end up. But Jason Grace wasn't brought directly to Camp. He was left with a satyr and two other demigods. What if she's at the Roman equivalent?"

"I can send someone to check if she's with Lupa, Jasper, but demigods don't stay with her long. She'll be left on the street to fend for herself before long."

Jasper frowned. Letting barely trained demigods out on the street to make their own way was like asking monsters to go eat them. Jason's memory had been wiped. Would Andy's be too? Would she remember how to defend herself when Lupa forced her out on her own? Did she even still have Riptide with her?

* * *

 **Six Months Later  
June**

Jasper stared at the giant ship in front of him. A bronze dragon head gazed down at him from atop the bow, and the name _ARGO II_ was proudly inscribed on its starboard side. This ship had been over 150 years in the making, and it finally stood in front of him, ready to make its maiden voyage across the country to Camp Jupiter. Jasper grabbed his bag and climbed aboard. Jason, Piper, Leo, and Gleeson Hedge stood on deck awaiting him, their final crew member.

"I can't believe I'm finally going back," Jason said eagerly.

His face could barely contain his glee, and Jasper felt it trying to wash over his own feelings of terror. Over 150 years. March 4th, 1860, the day he had been taken as a prisoner of war during the Battle of Columbia. For just under a year he had been held in a prison in Camp Jupiter. He had never been back. And now, he was flying there on a battleship, to find Andy. Would she even remember him? How long had she even been in New Rome for? Would she be willing to leave with him?

"You okay, Jas?" Leo asked quietly

Jasper blinked. He hadn't even realized the little fire bug had come over to him. He nodded his head, leaning against the rail of the Argo II. He needed to keep his head in the game. He was going to Camp Jupiter to form and alliance with the very people his entire soul burned with hatred for. But there were bigger problems than his own century-old grudge. A war was coming, and the only way they could win was forgetting about past scars and working together.


End file.
